


1:43 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sudden worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes when she expected Reverend Amos Howell to glower after Martha's recent demise.
Kudos: 1





	1:43 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Sudden worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes when she expected Reverend Amos Howell to glower after Martha's recent demise and she eventually viewed tears streaming down his face.

THE END


End file.
